


Right To The Point

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: And a Bit of an Exhibitionist, He's also a bit of a brat, I'm kinda sorry, M/M, PWP, Size queen Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes Frank just needs to be filled ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Frank Iero/Ray Toro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bandom Kink Meme





	Right To The Point

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bandomkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme) collection. 



> _**Prompt:** _
> 
> _Size kink and/or mutual competence kink. Please I am begging._
> 
> whoever made this prompt, i respect you. thank you for your service. o7

“Frankie--” Ray chuckled against his lips. “M’pretty sure this thing’s supposed to be reversed.” When he managed to nudge Frank’s face away, he caught his breath and clutched his thighs. “Shouldn’t  _ I _ be pinning  _ you _ against the wall?” Frank was kind of impressive, really; his feet were still off the floor with Ray holding him up.

Frank raised a brow. “Yeah, maybe you should be. So why aren’t you?”

Ray rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Bossy.” Nevertheless, he flipped them so that he was pinning Frank to the wall by his hips, and let his mouth get attacked again. “You’re in a mood today, huh?”

“Why the fuck d’you talk so much when I’m trying to kiss you?” Frank whined, grabbing Ray’s face so hard, he squished his cheeks a little. “Please, Toro, it’s been too long since you last split me open.”

“Jesus, Frank.” Ray didn’t say much more after that, not with Frank biting down on his lower lip needily and burying his fingers in his wild curls, tugging until he hissed. “Okay, okay. Calm down.”

That only prompted Frank to clamp his teeth down into the base of Ray’s neck, causing him to yelp. “Y’know, telling someone to  _ calm down _ never works, right?” But he didn’t get another word out after that when Ray lifted Frank up higher and slung his body over his shoulder.

Ray smacked Frank’s ass hard before carrying him back to Frank’s bedroom, and promptly throwing him back down to bounce against the mattress. “You’re a menace.”

Frank sat back up quickly and made haste to unbutton Ray’s jeans. “You know what’s a great way to shut me up?” he asked with a wide smirk.

Ray bit his lip as he ran his fingers through Frank’s hair. “Is it my dick in your mouth?”

“It’s your dick in my mouth,” Frank confirmed proudly. He pulled away for a quick moment to pull his own shirt off before getting Ray’s pants down. His smile only grew at the sight of him. Ray was so easy to rile up, and he wasted no time kissing the side of his length messily, over and over. He stroked it a few times after running his tongue along the underside, and stared up at Ray’s clearly satisfied expression. Frank grinned with a very open mouth, and slid Ray’s head inside it.

Ray swallowed hard and leaned forward a little. His thighs trembled at the warmth, and he widened his stance more for balance. “Fuckin’ tease, Frank,” he muttered.

Frank chuckled quietly with his mouth full, his pride rising further when he felt Ray shudder. With every bob of his head, he went even deeper until he gagged.

Ray gripped Frank’s hair hard, tugging back on the black locks to pull his mouth back. “Don’t force it,” he tried to assure him. “We got time, s’okay.”

Frank’s nose scrunched, giving the base of Ray’s dick a few strokes. “I can take it,” he assured Ray, and breathed deeply before taking him back into his mouth. He was careful, taking Ray as slowly as he could until he could hardly breathe anymore.

Ray exhaled shakily, and gently ran his fingers under Frank’s chin. They trailed down the front of his throat, and he shuddered when Frank went a tiny bit deeper until he finally pulled back. He could just barely feel the shape of his cock in Frank’s throat. “Shit, Frankie.” Ray’s mouth fell open as Frank’s mouth bobbed slowly.

When Frank pulled his mouth off again, he smirked proudly and used his spit to jerk Ray off easier. His watery eyes flicked up to gaze at Ray’s face proudly. His free hand sank down to touch himself a little as he caught his breath, because he was so hard he swore he could hear static in his brain. “Missed you so much, Toro.” His voice was already wrecked.

“I couldn’t tell--” Ray let his head fall back, his fingers gripping Frank’s hair again, until they loosened and stroked his scalp soothingly. When his muscles tensed, he hissed inwardly and was quick to shove Frank’s hand away. “Fuck.”

Frank beamed and ran his tongue lightly over Ray’s head to clean up the precum leaking from him. He chuckled when the heel of Ray’s palm shoved at his forehead.

“If you want me to fuck you, cut it out,” Ray warned in a huff. “You gonna behave?”

Frank had to hold himself at the base for a moment as the question shot through his nerves. Of course, his first instinct was to say  _ no _ for the sheer spite of it, but it wasn’t worth it this time. He wanted to climb Ray properly and just lose himself. “Okay, yeah,” he answered, not quite sure if Ray was actually looking for an answer. But it didn’t hurt just to confirm, anyway.

“Okay,” Ray repeated, and brushed Frank’s bangs gently off his forehead. “How d’you wanna do this?”

“Sit back on your heels for me?” It was a question; Frank wanted to make sure Ray was completely comfortable, after all. But once he got a nod of agreement, he grinned and crawled off the bed momentarily.

Ray blinked as he kicked completely out of his pants and boxers, then sat down in the center of the bed. “Frankie, what’re you doing?” There was heavy suspicion in his voice as he folded his hands in his open lap.

Frank clicked his tongue. “I’m not doing anything  _ weird, _ I promise. I know that’s not your thing.” All he did was carefully move a full-length mirror in front of the bed. “See? That’s it.”

Ray fought the urge to roll his eyes, and just held a hand out towards Frank. “C’mere,” he beckoned.

Frank obeyed and took Ray’s hand, kneeling in front of him. He pulled Ray’s shirt off before wriggling out of his own clothes. He only leaned to the side to grab lube, shoving the bottle onto Ray’s hand without another word.

Ray huffed with a grin. He didn’t need to call Frank needy again; it was unspoken in the light roll of his eyes. He just slicked up two fingers as Frank turned around, pressing his back to Ray’s chest. Frank’s whole front was dead center in the mirror’s reflection, but Ray kept his eyes down on his actual body. He wasn’t too keen on looking at himself.

Frank tensed up when Ray nudged two fingers in, both just at the top knuckles. “That’s good,” he grunted, relaxing as he sat further on Ray’s lap. “Wanna feel your stupid long fingers.”

“They’re right here.” Ray slid them in fully and set a moderate rhythm, pausing to curl them every few thrusts. “How’s that?”

Frank’s thighs moved with Ray’s fingers, his lungs trembling with every breath. “More, Toro,” he sighed. “I’m good, I promise. I’m so fuckin’ good.”

Ray grinned against Frank’s shoulderblade. “I know you are.” He slid his fingers out to stretch his third in, swallowing back a moan. “You open up so well for me.”

Frank bit his lower lip hard. “Ray, c’mon. I need it. I need you, I promise I’ll be fine.” He took Ray’s fingers as deep as he could, groaning at the fullness of it all.

Ray turned Frank’s head enough to kiss him deeply, keeping him on his fingers for a minute longer. “You’re so hot, Frank.” When he finally pulled his fingers out, he grabbed the lube again and stroked himself a few times. He chuckled with a heavy breath when he felt Frank position himself at Ray’s tip. “Okay, okay.” Ray held himself at the base and kissed the very top of his spine.

Frank breathed in deeply and stared hard at his reflection. He squared his shoulders, placing one foot on Ray’s knee before he placed himself over Ray’s tip and started to sink down on him. He exhaled audibly, tilting his head back just enough so that he could still watch himself, causing a shudder to crawl down his spine.

“Easy, Frankie.” Ray stroked his hip and the side of his waist. “Don’t rush it. We can keep this up all night if we have to.”

Frank moaned loud at the mere idea, just fucking himself on Ray’s cock all night seemed like a dream come true. But he wanted to take all of him  _ now, _ despite only being halfway down so far. “Fuck, Toro, how do I feel?”

Ray pressed tender kisses in between Frank’s shoulder blades. “So tight for me, Frankie. You’re so good.” He lifted Frank back up right to the head, and let him continue lowering down at his own pace.

Frank exhaled, feeling the tremble in his thighs grow. He paused halfway again, and slightly rocked his hips forward with a low hum. Ray’s hands were stroking over his doves now, which only made his smile. “Your hands are so fuckin’ gorgeous, Ray.”   
  
“You okay?” Ray asked softly, brushing his fingertips up the underside of Frank’s shaft.

“Mhm,” Frank hummed, and realized that the soft grinding right here, just like this, was a big help to start. With Ray’s hand around him, he relaxed further and leaned more of his weight back against Ray’s torso. The more he moved his hips in shallow thrusts, lightly fucking his hand, he panted vocally.

Ray open-mouthed kissed the juncture of Frank’s neck and shoulder, his brow knotted. “Doin’ so good, Frank.” 

And yet, Frank being the glutton he was, pushed himself to take more after a mere few minutes. Breathing deeply, he kept his legs as spread out as he could get them, until finally, he was sitting on Ray’s hips. It was like he could feel Ray against his spine, his whole body was alight. Ray was pulsing inside him, like their heartbeats were syncing up. “Fuck, s’like I can feel you everywhere.” He rocked his hips again at a slow pace, trying not to move too much yet. When he looked in the mirror again, he could just see how tightly shut Ray’s eyes were.

Regardless, Ray kept loosely stroking Frank, curling his calloused fingers completely around him. His soft chest pressed tightly against Frank’s back, and he pressed his forehead against his shoulder.

Frank smirked with an open mouth and took another deep breath. Once he relaxed enough, he braced himself and rose back up until just the head was still inside him. He was experimental with his pace, sinking back down a little faster. “Ray.” The name tumbled low and heavy from his mouth. “Fucking  _ fuck, _ Ray, wish you’d look at us.” He buried a hand back in Ray’s hair, just tangling his fingers in the sweat-damp curls without tugging. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, the way you stretch me open.”

Ray thrust upward, and whatever Frank was going to say next dissolved into a slurred cry. His cock was almost fully deep in Frank’s ass again and he was really blushing at the idea of watching their reflections.  _ Get it together, Toro. _ But when he dared to peek, his breath fell hard from his mouth. If Frank thought Ray was beautiful,  _ clearly _ he wasn’t appreciating himself enough.

Frank met his eyes in the mirror. “Yeah, just watch me ride you.” He gasped again when he felt another thrust, which made him grin eagerly. The more comfortable he got, the faster he picked his pace up.

Ray let Frank lead for the most part, but his hips absolutely would not keep still. He matched his rhythm, and his hand gently squeezed the base of Frank’s length when he started to sound a little too excited.

“You’re so fucking deep inside me, Ray.” Frank threw his head completely back without trying to keep quiet anymore. His chest rose and fell harshly with panted breaths, and he just needed to close his eyes for a moment.

Ray pulled his hand away so he could loosely hug Frank’s chest. He kissed the base of his jaw and down his neck. “You’re doing amazing, baby. Just relax, I got you.” He pressed firmly down against Frank’s collarbone and thrust into him.

Frank swallowed a cry and pulled at Ray’s hair. With another breath, he started moving more fluidly and watched himself again, watched himself get fucked. Heat bloomed in his pelvis, and his thighs quivered hard. “Ray--”

Ray could hear the urgency in his voice, and spared himself another glance at their reflections. His eyes followed his own hand grabbing Frank’s dick and stroking him the few times it needed for him to start cumming over his own hips, and he gasped at the sight. Frank was panting almost in his ear, vocal and almost whining, simply beautiful. “You look so good for me, Frank. You’re beautiful,” he muttered.

“Keep fucking me,” Frank demanded. “C’mon, Ray.”

Ray sighed hard, and pulled Frank off of him. But before Frank could protest, Ray pushed him onto his back and climbed over top of him. He hooked his elbows under Frank’s knees to pin them to his chest, and slid right back in. He only went halfway first as he got used to the new position, much to Frank’s whining.

“Ray,  _ c’mon. _ Please fuck me.” Frank desperately wanted to wrap his legs around him, to dig his heels into Ray’s tailbone, but Ray still pinned his legs down. Thankfully, Ray was a good listener, and once he finally buried himself fully in Frank, he threw his head back with a loud sigh of relief. “Just like that. Cum in me, Ray.” 

  
Ray crashed his mouth hard down onto Frank’s, only lasting two more hard thrusts until he was spilling inside him. “Fuck, Frankie--” His lips dragged all over the side of Frank’s face as he caught his breath, and slowly pulled out of him again. “Fuck.” He playfully Frank’s face as he settled down against his side.

Frank snorted with a shaky grin. “My sentiments exactly.” He rolled onto his side toward Ray, pressing the tips of their nose together. “That was just what I needed. You’re awesome.”

“I know.” Ray kissed him a lot softer, and ruffled his hair. “You’re pretty stellar yourself.”


End file.
